non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rubeus Hagrid
Rubeus Hagrid is the son of a wizard and a Giantess. He inherited his father's magic, but isn't particularly skilled with it, and is considered an oversized man. He always nurtured a deep interest and empathy for magical animals, and would raise numerous pets, both commonplace and exotic, through his life. His companion of longest date is his loyal but cowardly hound dog Fang. Due to his contacts, Hagrid can be trusted to get his hands on any species, no matter how dangerous (or even outlawed) it might be. While most wizards carry a wand with them, Hagrid's magic accessory is rather a worn-out pink umbrella. He also uses a magical flying motorcycle for transport, rather than a broomstick, probably due to being too large for one. He lives in a small hut located just outside the Hogwarts School castle, next to the Forbidden Forest. Biography As a child Hagrid attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but was expelled due to illicitly keeping a young Acromantula, which he named Aragog. The spider and by extension Hagrid himself were blamed responsible for the death of another student. In reality, the girl in question had been killed by the Basilisk set loose by Tom Riddle (a.k.a. Lord Voldemort). Fortunately for Hagrid, his friend Albus Dumbledore gave him employment as Hogwart's resident groundskeeper and later a professor, teaching Care of Magical Creatures, a subject which allowed him to share his knowledge on species such as Nifflers, Hippogriffs and Flobberworms. Many decades after Hagrid's expulsion, the Basilisk was set loose again, this time by a girl possessed by the spirit of Riddle, and the Ministry of Magic ordered Hagrid's arrest, sending him to the prison of Azkaban. Fortunately, the real culprit was identified and Hagrid was released. Being always loyal to his friend, boss and mentor, Hagrid fought alongside Dumbledore as part of his Order of the Phoenix in the First and Second Wizarding Wars, opposing Lord Voldemort and his army of dark wizards and creatures. During these times Dumbledore also employed Hagrid as an emissary to negotiate with the Giants, trying to dissuade them from joining Voldemort's side, but to no avail. Personality Despite his enormous size and strength, Hagrid is usually friendly and kindhearted. As a teacher he's shown to be somewhat inept, though, not to mention very insecure, as he's constantly worrying that the students won't like his classes. As noted above, he has an interest in magical animals and also enjoys cooking (though most people consider his food terrible) and playing the flute. Hagrid is terrible at keeping secrets, as he often spills them accidentally while trying to evade the subject. He also drinks a lot and may easily spill secrets while drunk. Despite that, Dumbledore claims that he would trust Hagrid with his life, which is reasonable, given Hagrid's extreme loyalty and devotion to him, going as far as to threaten or even physically assault people when they insult Dumbledore. Notes *Hagrid is invariably called by his surname. Even his closest friends - including Dumbledore, who habitually calls people by their first names no matter how (in)appropriate - always call him Hagrid rather than Rubeus. *He's one of the few humans who seem to be on relatively friendly terms with the Centaurs of the Forbidden Forest. Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Harry Potter Universe Category:Literary Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Hybrids Category:Wizards Category:Giants Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with superhuman endurance Category:Characters Debuting in 1997 Category:Characters Portrayed by Robbie Coltrane Category:Creatures Created by J. K. Rowling Category:Characters Born in 1928 Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Teachers Category:English Characters Category:Characters Portrayed by Tesshō Genda Category:Characters Portrayed by Humberto Solorzano Category:Characters Portrayed by Patrick Messe